Thorn
by J.H. London
Summary: New girl comes to the Titans. My first fic! Beware of a tiny bit of language. :)
1. New Girl

Hey guys! This is my first fic, so be nice!

Oh and I don't own Teen Titans

"Dude, what are we doing here again?" asked Beast Boy for the thousandth time.

Robin sighed, "We're here meeting some FBI agents who are giving us a public enemy to guard.

"Great, we get to be babysitters," Raven replied sarcastically.

"Excuse me, but why would anyone wish to sit on a baby?" Starfire asked.

"Hey shut up, here they come," Cyborg announced.

A black, nondescript car pulled up, followed by a prisoner transport. Two nondescript men got out of the car. One said, "This is Thorn," he pointed to the girl being pulled out of the transport by some police, "She is your new charge. By the order of the President of the United States she is to be a Teen Titan and under your care."

"And what if I don't want to be a stupid hero?" Thorn said, her cold and harsh.

The other man turned, "You have been labeled dangerous. You have no choice."

The teen glared daggers, "You are dangerous too, but no one has arrested you."

"Good luck Titans," the other man interrupted. The two men got in their car and left, the transport behind them.

Robin extended a hand to the fuming girl who still glared after the car, "Welcome to the Teen Titans Thorn. I'm Robin."

Thorn directed her glare at him, "I'd shake your hand but," she rattled her cuffed wrists.

"We have keys at the Tower."

"Then let's go, I'm tired. They wouldn't let me sleep."

So what do you think? Review!!!!!


	2. Huh?

Hey thanx to all my reviewers! Oh yeah I don't own Teen Titans but I do own Thorn.

Thorn was woken by a blaring alarm. She jumped up, "What the…"

"Thorn! Time to go!" Robin was yelling through the door.

"I'll be there in a sec!" she called.

Meanwhile, in town, Mumbo was robbing a bank, "Open says me!" The vault flew open. The bank tellers cowered in fear of the raving magician.

"Titans-GO!" Robin yelled. Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, Starfire and Robin all charged the supervillian. Mumbo laughed and threw a fake rabbit at them.

"The Titans stopped. Cyborg picked up the adorable, fuzzy bunny, "Mumbo man what is this?! That's so-"

**KABOOM!!!!!**

The rabbit exploded, catapulting our heroes into the wall. Mumbo laughed only to be stopped by a gloved hand at his throat.

Thorn lifted the villain off his feet. "That wasn't very nice," she commented before offhandedly throwing him into the far wall.

She turned to the astonished Titans, "Now that I have completed this mediocre task can I return to the Tower?"

"Uhh sure," Beast Boy stammered. Thorn walked out the door. When the Titans followed, she was nowhere to be seen.

Ahhh the plot grows thicker. Review!!


	3. Time for a talk

Why why why does no one review!!!!!Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaase review! Oh and I don't own the Teen Titans.

* * *

Chapter 3

"I'm not gonna talk to her. You go," Cyborg said.

"Dude, no way! You go!" Beast Boy said.

"No you."

"You!"

"You!"

"Guys stop, "Robin said. BB and Cyborg responded by yelling louder.

Raven sighed, "I'm surrounded by idiot." Her hands glowed black and the two boys found themselves on opposite walls.

"Maybe if I sing the Tameranian song of Friendship to friend Thorn she will not be so angry," Starfire suggested.

The other Titans stared in horror. "Well it was nice knowin' her," Beast Boy said.

"Do you mean Thorn or Starfire after Thorn hears that song," Cyborg said.

"That's okay Star, I'm going to talk to her," Robin said, "We need to know what she is."

"Well it was nice knowing you too," Beast Boy said.

Robin found "friend Thorn" knocking the stuffing out of the obstacle course. She finished in record time and turned to Robin, brushing jet black hair out of her eyes.

She gave him a sarcastic smile, "You want to talk, right?"

Robin was surprised but managed not to show it, too much, "How'd you know?"

She shrugged, "Everywhere I stay, it's the same thing: who are you? Where do you come from? It's like playing jeopardy."

"Well, do you have any answers?"

"Not for you," she replied coldly, "Besides, you know it all already." She turned to walk away. But Robin grabbed her shoulder.

"What exactly are you?" he asked.

Thorn just stared, mouthing the words silently. Then she burst out laughing. Robin backed up a few steps. This was Thorn, currently the ice queen of Titans Tower even outdoing Raven, doubled up laughing hysterically.

"You- you-you- mean- they- didn't- tell you?" she choked out between breaths.

"Umm no. Uh are you okay?" Robin managed to ask.

"Yeah- its just- so damn- funny," Thorn replied, still giggling.

"Should they have?"

"Well yeah," she said sarcastically, "But if you don't know, I'm not gonna tell you." And with that she turned and walked down the path.

* * *

Muhahahahahah! Review for the love of Pete! 


	4. Changes

As special treat today, I'm letting Raven do the disclaimer!

Raven: Wow I'm just overflowing with gratitude.

Faithinme: Oh come on be a little enthusiastic.

Raven: No. She doesn't own Teen Titans.

This time Thorn found Robin, looking in the evidence room. She silently snuck up behind him until,

"BOO!"

"AHHH!" Robin jumped ten feet in the air and landed looking like Beast Boy when Raven was after him.

"Hahahahaha!" Thorn laughed,"You should see your face!"

Robin took a few breaths to calm his wild heart beat,"Please don't DO that."

"Why not? It's the first funny thing since, um, this morning I guess," Thorn shrugged, "Believe it or not, its about that that I wanted to talk to you about."

"Uh sure. What's up?" Robin said. Now might be his chance to get to know her. Thorn had scarcely come out of her room since she came two weeks ago.

"Well I just wanted to tell you that-"Thorn was interrupted by the alarm.

"Robin," Cyborg's voice came over the speakers,"Its Brother Blood. He's been detected in an old warehouse down town. Aqualad and Bumble Bee have asked us to go in."

"Okay we're on our way," Robin said,"Can this wait until later?"

Thorn nodded,"It'll have to."

"Is this the place Cy?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, this is it."

"Okay here's the plan. We'll take the place fast and hopefully catch him by surprise. BB, Star, and I will go through the front. Raven and Cy will take the back.

Thorn? Can you sneak up and take him by surprise?"

"Duh," she said.

"Good. Titans GO!"

Thorn waited until everyone had gone. Only then did she sneak through the door. A ladder leading to a cat walk stood to her right. She climbed it to get a bird's eye view of the action.

Only there was no action. All five Titans sat, bound and gagged, in specially designed chairs. They all struggled but the restraints were too strong.

"Well, well, well. What have we hear? It's good to see you all again. Unfortunately, I'll be the last thing you'll ever see," Brother Blood gloated.

"Not if I can help it," shouted Thorn as she stood up. She had saw Robin reach for a lock pick in his glove, his glance to her told Thorn that he needed a distraction.

Brother Blood turned, momentarily surprised, but his oily grin soon retuned. "What's this? A rat playing dress up? What have you Titans come to?"

Thorn growled, sounding inhuman. She backed up, and launched herself off the landing at Brother Blood.

He turned and parried her first blow. She attacked again, he moved away, but not fast enough to escape her three-inch heel.

He glared at her. "You'll wish you hadn't done that, urchin." Then he attacked. Thorn could scarcely move out of his way.

'He's much stronger than I am,' Thorn thought, 'but I always could…' Her thoughts were harshly cut off by Brother Blood's fist connecting with her stomach. She landed, wheezing, a few feet away.

She stood on her hands and knees, coughing, knowing Blood was behind her advancing. She was also acutely aware of the unquenchable rage building in her. As he got closer she warned. "Don't take one more step."

Blood laughed,"Why? Has the little hero had too much?" He never saw her eyes turn red. She whirled to face him, screaming like a tortured cat but something else was happening.

Brother Blood watched in horror as her clothes melded into gray skin, her nails grew, and her long coat grew into bats' wings. The transformation complete, Thorn shrank to the floor, her new wings covering her body. Brother Blood inched forward. Thorn's head snapped up and too late he saw the trap. Thorn propelled herself at him, powerful wings slamming him into the wall.

Thorn grabbed his neck and pulled him up. "This is why you don't insult me," she said. Brother Blood saw her eye teeth lengthen.

"V-vampire," he stuttered.

"How perceptive of you," she replied and plunged her fangs into him neck.

Robin, freeing himself, ran and shouted. "Thorn no! Stop!"

Thorn pulled back and gasped. "No, no. Please not again," she moaned. She dropped him and stepped away from him and Robin. She tripped and fell, scooting backwards until she was trapped by the corner. She untransformed and pulled her knees into her chest and rocked back and forth. "Please tell me he's still alive."

Cyborg bent over Brother Blood. "He's out cold but he's still alive."

"Thorn what happened?" Raven asked. The girl shook her head and put her hands to her mouth. When she pulled them away they were covered in blood. "I'm sorry… I…have to go." Then she ran.

"Friend Thorn, wait!" Starfire shouted. But Thorn didn't stop. Beast Boy started to chase her but Robin held him back. "Let her go," he said. "She'll come back."

hahahahahahahahha bet you didn't see that coming! Please review!


	5. Ending

Hi everyone! Guess what.

Everyone: What?

This is gonna be the last chapter! Unless I get a review otherwise. So Review!

* * *

Thorn came creeping in the Tower in the middle of the night. "Hopefully everyone will be asleep," she whispered.

"No such luck," someone said. The lights came on to reveal all five Titans awake and waiting for her. Well, almost all awake; Beast Boy was snoozing on Raven's shoulder. She gave him a quick punch. "Yeah," he said, half asleep.

"We want to know just what's going on here," Cyborg demanded.

"You never told us you were a strange creature," Starfire said.

Thorn sighed, "I thought they had told you and well… it's not really something I like to spread around. People hear that and throw me on the street. My own dad did that, which brings us to the next topic: goodbye." Thorn turned and started to walk out but was stopped by Raven. Thorn sighed again, "Look I know you're going to kick me out but I'd as soon not go back to that government institute."

Robin shook his head, "Whoever said we were going to?"

Thorn's jaw dropped, "You mean you're not?"

Beast Boy grinned. "No way! Did you not see how bad you beat Brother Blood! And Mumbo! You think we're giving that up!"

"We can help you to control that kind of power," Raven said.

"Wow Raven. Coming from you that means a lot," Thorn said. "But seriously, you guys can't really want…well, someone like me on your team."

"I did a little digging," Robin said with a smile, "And I found out that you've never killed anyone. Unless you count animals."

"And even despite that disgusting fact," Beast Boy said, "We still aren't letting you leave."

"Why?" Thorn asked, "No one has trusted me before."

"We trust you," Starfire said with a smile.

Thorn eyes brimmed with tears. Starfire ran forward and wrapped the startled girl in a hug. Star giggled and returned it. Thorn wiped the tears from her eyes, "Thank you so much. You guys don't know what this means to me."

Just then the alarm rang. Robin pulled up the info on the screen. "Cinderblock escaped from jail," he said. He looked at Thorn, "Ready to go?"

She grinned, "If not I'll have to get used to it!"

* * *

That's it! Review!! 


End file.
